B.B. Hood
B.B. Hood is a Dark Hunter from the Darkstalker 3 ''universe. In the game, she is only a human with a dark soul, but the player decided to experiment with her having Darkstalker heritage. Her Japanese name is Bulleta, and her little dog is called Harry. The member currently playing B.B. Hood is the user Paused, and rolled her up as a third character on April 19, 2007. Background B.B. Hood's world is an alternate Earth where demons, known as either dark ones or darkstalkers, have crossed over from the demon world. The vampire lord, Demetri, was banished to Earth and used his powers to create a constant cloud cover to block out the sun over most of the world. Humans are terrorized and starving, and virtues are laughed at as fairytales. As always, humans are looking for more means of killing, and they pay a lovely reward for the parts of darkstalkers to use in their research of biochemical weapons. Dark Hunters have emerged to take part in these rewards. However, not just anyone can hunt dark ones; one must have a dark heart and soul in order to withstand the tainting miasma that darkstalkers put off. B.B. Hood is one such hunter, and she has earned the title Special S Class. To put her title into perspective, a Class D darkstalker can wipe out a first-class army. Moral values seem to have no meaning for B.B. Hood. She lives by her own code, and the first rule of that code is to get paid. Her methods are so extreme that she can freely travel between the demon and human world, and is feared in both. During the course of her work, B.B. Hood was summoned into the Demon World by the demon lord Jedah. Jedah was summoning the most powerful of the darkstalkers in order to give birth to a new world and had mistaken B.B. Hood's dark heart for a demon's. Always eager to build upon opportunity, she started hunting demons for a higher payout. In the process, she may have stopped Jedah from ending both the human and demon world. Involvement B.B. Hood first entered the Multiverse after first buying a rift opener off the black market. As the demon world and human world were two different planes of existence, a rift opener would be a handy tool for the bounty hunter. Bonnie's notoriety in the Multiverse first began one normal when she was trying to claim her bounty on a fresh demon head. The clients were trying to pull a fast one on her, so she blew up their bar in the middle of Tower's Gate. The carnage incited a riot where a bunch of other villains started killing civilians. She ran into Paula, the girlfriend of the boy she had gotten into a fight with before. Said boy showed up in the middle of their fight and the couple managed to cause a debilitating would in her shoulder that would affect her for several years to come. After the dust settled, she and Kefka forged a pact and gathered villains together for an assault on the Sanctuary of Light. Bonnie gave these villains plushie dolls through which she could contact them through. In order to prepare for this attack, Bonnie and Kefka lead a raid on a supply room in Tower's Gate, where Tails and Knuckles intervened. They were still able to get enough supplies to follow with their attack, however. The villains gathered in the Sea of Moondust for the attack on the Sanctuary of Light. They were mostly nobodies lead by Roxas. Bonnie gained the group entry with the help of Killua, another bounty hunter prodigy, by pretending that they were taking in Kefka. The heroes were in the midst of being beaten back as the security was taken over, when the Refreshing Wave hit and transported everyone to the Tower of Twilight. Having victory taken away from her so suddenly, combined with her ill will about her disabled arm, Bonnie's schizophrenia worsened. She started to develop three main moods that she could wildly swing into a anytime: the sweet, innocent girl act; the flat-voiced over-analyzing bounty hunter; or the raging berserker. Bonnie rejoined Kefka to start the Cult of Kefka in the Multiverse. The Cult was successful for a while, containing all of the premier villains. When Mephistopheles, Zexion, and Irenicus deserted to start the more powerful Legion, Kefka was forced to dissolve the Cult and destroyed their tower. This was viewed as a betrayal to B.B. Hood, as she had just gone to forge an alliance with the Altruistic Valoriansto fight against Legion. Bonnie met Kefka in the Sea of Moondust, where he told her that he was joining Legion to protect her. Bonnie refused to join Legion as she would rather die then to join a faction under the threat of death. After parting ways with the man who had become her father figure, Bonnie genuinely cried for the first time in a dark alley. There, Ganondorf found her and told her how the powerful had to take what they wanted. Tails also found Bonnie here and shooed Ganondorf away. Meeting these two characters represented the two paths that Bonnie could press on towards: walking in the Light or Dark. Bonnie had an encounter with Kefka on one of his missions for Legion. He and Luxord were to do some random killings. Bonnie, along with Zack Fair, challenged them. Luxord, as Kefka's superior in Legion, ordered him to kill Bonnie in order to test his loyalty. The two managed to part from this battle without fighting each other. B.B. Hood helped Ganondorf to form the Lords of Midnight. She attempted to take over the Space Colony ARK, but forgot what she was doing and instead upgraded the Eclipse Cannon with a Chaos Emerald that she had managed to get her hands on. She acquired another follower, an android of Shadow the Hedgehog who had become self aware. He is called Shadow. Knowing full well that her mental condition was deteriorating, and also concerned about how the hand on her disabled arm was changing, Bonnie went to Castle Oblivion to search her past for the truth. She learned that she was half-darkstalker. Her grandmother had always hated her for it, but needed the family title to live on. Grandmother was killed by Bonnie's Darkstalker father, who had come to look for her. The event of killing her father with her grandmother's knife had been the trigger for her condition to begin with. Drunk with the power of Black 13, Kefka attacked the Tower of Twilight. This time, Bonnie and Tails fought against him. When Kefka cast Meteor, Bonnie left the field to blow up as many of the meteors as she could to save the apartment buildings. Tails managed to take down Kefka, who was eaten up by his forbidden spell, but was almost killed by the spell too. Shadow the Android rushed in to pull Tails out of the spell zone before it could get him. Kefka came back to life, now completely under the control of Black 13. Bonnie met with him and agreed to kidnap Cream for him. However, Bonnie did not really want to see the rabbit killed. After kidnapping Cream, she modified Shadow the Android to look like him. Tails had managed to find her hideout. In her escape, she left Harry with Cream, only able to take the passed out android with her. During the transfer with Kefka, his follower Frank the Rabbit figured out that Cream was a fake. Sad that she could not make both Kefka and Tails happy, Bonnie put up no resistance to Kefka slitting her throat with a broken piece of window. Tails found her again after Kefka had left her to die and rushed her to a hospital in Solleana, as well as arresting her. Once she woke up, B.B. Hood was not pleased to be still alive. In the middle of talking to Cream, she finally snapped completely, jumping out of the window and landing on a car below. The restorative nature of her Darkstalker blood quickly healed her legs enough to run away. She ended up in the park, the trees reminding her of being at Grandmother's house. In the midst of her psychotic break, she started trying to remake the cut on her throat with the claws her hand had morphed into. Tails found her like this and locked her up in an interrogation room. His interrogations did not go as well as he would have liked, as Bonnie kept switching through her personas. Eventually, her newly awakened demon persona broke out of her restraints, covered Bonnie’s body in a hard shell of blood, and provoked the fox into attacking her. The moment he swung, the demon let down the shell so that he would be punching Bonnie. She was some drugged and taken to a specially made cell. When Bonnie woke up, she had new voice among the ones she had been hearing since killing her father. It encouraged her to escape; telling her that Tails was going to use her for experiments just like the scientists in her world used Darkstalkers. Breaking out of the cell was hard, as the artificial sunlight Tails had blaring burned her skin, but now being able to control the shell, she managed to undo the screws of one of the lights with her claws. She fought through several guards to freedom. Bonnie then went to the site of the Sanctuary, a place that she had coveted ever since it was the only place during the God Wars that still had sunlight. A redeemed Roxas met her there, and she asked him to deal with the demon while she got herself set right. As Roxas briefly fought with a blood shell Bonnie, the sane Bonnie zoned out into her mind to collect all of the pieces of her personality. When finished, Bonnie no longer heard the voices in her head and was as okay as she would ever be. With a new lease on life, she went back to Sollena to get her guns, Harry, and the android back. She helped Tails protect Mystic Ruins for the Infection and went with Roxas to Halloween town. She fought against Apex in their invasion of Hyrule. Tails started letting Bonnie visit Kefka in his sick room She is currently trying to takeover Baldur’s Gate. Powers and Capabilities B.B. Hood is basically a walking armory with weapons up her skirt and in her picnic basket. Some of her weapons are deceptively harmless looking, like dolls and apples that are rigged with explosives. Her favorite weapons are mini uzi guns and rocket launchers. She also has a lazer gun, Molotov cocktails, a hunting knife. She is very mobile, with the ability to double jump, but no one quite knows how this is possible. Some suspect the use of hydraulics and the poofiness of her skirt. B.B. Hood can fake out an opponent by covering herself with a camo sheet and suddenly appearing behind them. B.B. Hood has always had above normal human strength; strong enough to dismember a darkstalker corpse with relative ease to sell the pieces. Since the emergence of her darkstalker blood, that strength has grown. She is a dangerous opponent at both short and mid ranges (she doesn't snipe). Her darkstalker heritage is that of a blood demon. She can manipulate her blood to cover her body in a hard shell. When covered with the shell, her hands become sharp claws. When fighting by herself, this is the extent of her abilities, however, when paired with Jedah, a darkstalker who fights by summoning a lot of blood, B.B. Hood can use this extra blood to add on to her shell and turn it into projectiles (this is an rp only effect for now). If too much of the blood shell is knocked off of her, or she uses too many projectiles, when she withdraws the shell, she will be weakened due to blood loss. Followers Harry (NPC) Harry is a small dog that follows B.B. Hood wherever she goes. He wears a big red bow around his neck. During fights, he cowers behind B.B. Hood--usually during her own attacks. Mini Fairy Mini Fairy is a 6 inch tall replica of Fairy Leviathan of the Mega Man series. This creation came about when a former PC Fairy was acting very destructive and came across B.B. Hood. Desperate for the end, Fairy attacked her, and upon being defeated, birthed this tiny replica and tasked her with following B.B. Hood around. Mini Fairy is rather apathetic and morbid. She does not care about the morality of the missions she takes part in, nor about B.B. Hood's mental status. She has seen B.B. Hood escalate in her bouts of insanity and did nothing about it, merely observed. On missions, she acts as a scout, being able to fly up and look at the area, and as a comm manager to coordinate B.B. Hood and her allies. In battle, she is support and saboteur, healing her party and decaying enemy equipment. Shadow the Android Shadow the Android is one of the fakes that Dr. Wily made of Shadow the Hedgehog. He has the appearance and memories of the real one, but became aware that the memories were not his while the Space Colony ARK sat abandoned. Shadow the Android has all the same fighting skills as a real hedgehog. He even has power over Chaos Control, but can never have his own super form. He was unstable when B.B. Hood came across him and he attacked. B.B. Hood told him that it did not matter what someone made him into, just what he did from then on. It calmed him down and he started following her. Unlike Mini Fairy, Shadow does care about the morality of his actions. He does not help B.B. Hood in missions that require hurting innocent people--which have been very few since he joined her--and would leave if she became a simple creature of evil. He was not happy when Cream was kidnapped and was growing concerned about B.B. Hood's mental state. While B.B. Hood was explaining how he could help keep Cream safe, she suddenly ripped his synthetic skin off of him, overloading his circuits. B.B. Hood formed a new skin to disguise him as Cream, and delivered him to Kefka. After the ruse was blown, Shadow stayed with Tails and the real Cream for a time, still disguised as Cream. When he later rejoined B.B. Hood, he opted to go back to the Shadow skin instead of having a new one formed. Jedah Dohma (NPC for the moment) Jedah Dohma is a S-Class Demon and one of three lords of the Demon World. He seeks to create a god to ensure the continuation of the demon realm, even if it means ending the lives of many demons to create the new world. He a shapeshifting blood demon with many of his attacks using just an absurd amount of blood. He can shift his wings into a scythe and will have random fits of madness where he will cut his head off to freak someone out. Outside of these fits, he is cool and collected, calculating how to achieve his goals. He entered the Multiverse shortly before B.B. Hood found him in Baldur's Gate. He had set up base inside a house that nobody had ever seen any adventure come back out of and spent his time regaining his former power. When encountering B.B. Hood, he sought to feed her soul to the Fetus of God. He had her in the blood dimension, but she overcame his spell. The two fought and thanks to B.B. Hood's new demon abilities, came to a stand still. They struck a deal and are partnered for now. Quotes *"Greedy, stingy, and schizophrenic. It sounds like... ''ME!" Trivia *B.B. Hood was designed to represent the evil in man's heart, a monster in human form. See also * Roxas * Tails * Kefka * Ganondorf * Alan Schezar External links * Stats Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters